David Menlo
David Menlo is a powerful Mystic and the roommate of Max McDaniels. He is a Cambion, half human half demon. He is one of the main characters in The Tapestry series. David's charge is Maya, an ulu. Appearance David is a small and frail boy with very pale skin. He has small faint features along with blond hair and light blue eyes. When they met, Max noticed that he seemed unhealthy, almost like a pale photograph. He had purplish circles beneath his eyes and a thin, white scar on his chest which was the result of the two heart transplants. Personality David is friendly, kind, gentle, and mature beyond his years. Normally calm and composed, David possesses high self-control and will often stop to think before acting. He rarely becomes angry and will tend to get more upset rather than mad. Occasionally, though, he can be selfish, like when he fed his mother dog food to keep one of his baseball cards. Although he is physically weak, David is also very clever and knowledgeable, and can easily outmaneuver his enemies. He is one of very few people who have ever outwitted Astaroth. Background David Menlo lived in Colorado with his mother, who was mentally disabled with an IQ just above 60. Even though his mother has disabilities, she is centuries old. It is thought that her mental disabilities result from her father Elias Bram having so much magic in him that her brain couldn't manage it. This is also thought to be the reason that David is physically ill. As a child, David was an avid collector of baseball cards from Twill's Tobacco Shop and Sundries. David grew up without his father and was generally self reliant as a child. It was also discovered that he had undergone two heart transplants, which are what caused the scar on his chest. Due to his heritage he has a large store of Old Magic, but since he is a human, the magic overtaxes his body and is the main reason for his low stamina and weak constitution. It is revealed in Red Winter David's growth and physical strength are stunted due to him constantly cloaking his aura. It hasn't been told what exactly his vision was that alerted Rowan to his presence, but before entering he was pursued by vyes and survived by instinctively using his mystic abilities. When he awoke, the vyes were gone and the trees around him were all burnt. Plot The Hound of Rowan The Second Siege The Fiend and the Forge The Maelstrom The Red Winter He is the director of Rowan and he creates the Red Winter peace treaty Impyrium During the Time of Impyrium, David is long dead and is though of as a myth / legend among the average citizen of Impyrium. Abilities Sorcery by utilizing the "Old Magic" David Menlo is a child of the Old Magic. As a child of the old magic, he has far more power than the average mystic. His power even dwarfs that of Max (during the first half of the series), despite Max having enormous stores of Old Magic due to his heritage. David's combination of raw power and genius makes him a dangerous adversary; he has even been referred to as the most powerful sorcerer known since Elias Bram by Hazel Boon. David is both a scholar and sorcerer. Ex: He has used summoning circles to talk to a demon through the use of a dead body, and weakened a main adversary by finding an poisonous flower from the Sidh. It should also be noted that despite his gross amount of power, David suffers extreme side effects if he oversteps his bounds, due to his body not being made to handle the amount of old magic he has. Note: Though it is only hinted at, most of the physical repercussions David endures from using his magic may be due to him exhausting himself constantly by supressing his aura so no one will know he is a cambion. Near the end of the series David stops supressing his aura and accepts his true nature, but it is too late for his body to fully recover and continue to grow. His notable achievements include, but are not limited to: * Hiding Rowan from its enemies by recasting the orginal spell that caused Rowan to be covered in a magical 'mist' * Successfully deciphering and using the Book of Thoth, and using it to create the birds Hubris and Folly, whom he uses to 'see' what is happening in places he cannot make his presence known * discovering and re-establishing the magic tunnel system at Rowan * manipulating weather in order to sink a ship * successfully Summoning and controlling the most powerful demon in existence, Astaroth. Genius Intellect David Menlo demonstrates a high capability in intellectual endeavours. During the visit to the town, Mr. Vincenti listed off subjects while the students shouted out who they thought was the best at the subject. For mathematics, the students shouted David's name. He has demonstrated his knowledge of a variety of topics such as demons, constellations, languages, mystics, and more. Relationships Max McDaniels David and Max are close friends, as well as roommates. David could be described as the brain to Max's brawn, although he does harbor considerable power. Max mirrors David in regard to his Old Magic, although Max does handle it better. David has accompanied Max on many of his journeys, and they currently have a very good relationship despite occasional feuds. Maya David cares for his charge, taking good care of her and considering what is best for her. They trust each other greatly, enough for Maya to willingly give her blood to David to help with his research. Cynthia Gilley Cynthia and David begin to date during the Maelstrom. He believes that her magic is always very reliable. The smee, Toby, helped him win her over with poetry. Quotes *(To Max) "Beware the flatterers of the world, for what is music to the ears may be poison to the soul." Category:Characters Category:Students